Turn the Music Up
by AnarchyWarrioress
Summary: iPod shuffle challenge! Character pieces and assorted pairings. Rated T for certain themes to be safe. Focused sets coming soon!


I had way too much fun with this. This is probably the third list I've created for an iPod shuffle challenge due to the fact that I keep losing the paper I write it down on and I refuse to type any ideas. Now that I've got a handy little notebook that I pray I will not lose or destroy like the loose leaf papers I usually write on.

Okay, first and foremost, each chapter is a different list with a different focus. This first chapter is just a general assortment of characters. The order is as follows: general, FerventShipping, HonorShipping, EliteUnderShipping, IgnitionShipping, and OriginShipping. I'm not opposed to any suggestions for a list if you're looking for a specific pairing. I'd love to do one. Het, slash, femmeslash, I'll write anything. Just give me a character or pairing to focus on. I don't do PokemonHuman relationships though. That is a line I do not cross.

Now that my warning that there is slash in this is over, I think we're good.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I'm afraid. Don't own Pokémon, the characters mentioned here, the songs I used, or anything else really. I own the Happy Fairy, but I'm not using her story for a disclaimer here, so that's pretty much useless. Also, I am very sorry for any typos or grammatical errors. I'm afraid this was not beta-ed. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the set!

Drabble Focus in order:  
Ash-centric

Dawn-centric

Volkner-centric (hints of IgnitionShipping)

Byron and Roark (father-son fic)

Falkner-centric

MasakudoShipping

ValetShipping

SabotageShipping

BeaconShipping

Cynthia-centric

Okay, now I'm done rambling and I'm serious when I say that I'm going to shut up. I just thought I'd give you a heads up as to what was written if you're opposed to anything. If you don't like it, great – don't read it.

**

* * *

**

The Melting Point of Wax – Thrice

Ash was destined for greatness and he knew it. He strove to be the best. He was the Chosen One, the boy who saw Ho-Oh on his first day as a Pokémon trainer. He'd climb to the top of the Pokémon world no matter what obstacles came his way. His mother wanted to keep him safe at home and his rivals believed he would never get off the ground, but he had to fly. He'd never get the chance to spread his wings and soar toward greatness if he was trapped at home. He'd never get to know the taste of glory if he was limited to living in Pallet Town.

So he flew off toward the sun, toward the greatness he was determined to earn. He always flew close to the sun, close enough to the danger but never close enough to melt his wings of wax. If his wings came undone and sent him hurtling toward the earth, he'd never survive. His wings were weak, but his will was strong. Even if it killed him, Ash would never give up on his goal to become the greatest Pokémon master the world had ever seen. No matter who tried to stop him or how impossible the task became, Ash couldn't let himself give up on his dreams. Giving up the chase was a fate worse than death.

Ash would touch the sun or he would die trying.

**Mary – Saving Jane**

Dawn was sick of pretending. Everyone always expected her to be Little Miss Sunshine, but she wasn't. She was far from it. She fought Pokémon battles and competed in Pokémon contests. She did it all, but it wasn't enough. She wasn't the best and she was sick of losing this battle against herself. Ever since Ash and Brock left Sinnoh, she wasn't the same. Her friends were gone. Her rivals were getting stronger and leaving her in the dust. What was the point of even trying?

Being alone had changed her. She wasn't the sweet and nice girl next door anymore. It was her mother's fault for pushing her so hard. It was Ash and Brock's fault for leaving her. It was Barry's fault for pursuing greatness without her. It was everyone's and no one's fault.

Dawn dropped out of the competitive world of Pokémon. She tried to stay in contests, but her heart was no longer in it. She released the majority of her Pokémon, keeping only her Piplup and Pachirisu. She couldn't bear to look at the faces of her beautiful Pokémon who deserved a better trainer than her, the faces that reminded her of her failure.

Dawn had it all. She was a top coordinator and on her way to becoming a Pokémon master before the pressure finally got to her. To everyone looking in she had the perfect life, but perfection was overrated.

**Tourniquet – Evanescence**

Volkner was tired of feeling so hopeless, so lost. He couldn't take it anymore. His life had no meaning. There was no point in battling anymore when every battle ended the same way. He couldn't feel anything anymore. He wasn't living; he was existing, and he was sick of living without a purpose. If he felt so dead inside, why was he still alive?

Crimson rivulets trickled down his arms as he lay in his bed. It was only a matter of time until he bled out and ended it all. His eyes slid shut, giving him the appearance of death. His stains on his sheets from his blood grew with each passing minute. He was finally going to be free.

"Volkner!" The blond's eyelids were too heavy for him to open his eyes and see who was there. He felt pressure around his arms as the intruder bandaged him, speaking frantically to someone on the phone. Volkner wanted to tell him to just give up because he couldn't be saved, but he didn't have the energy. It was only a matter of time until he found his salvation.

When Volkner opened his eyes again, he awoke to bright white walls and an extremely worried redhead who hadn't left his side since he found him in his bed. As long as Flint was around, he would always have salvation. Flint was his tourniquet, coming in to save him when he got desperate. As long as he had his tourniquet, Volkner would be able to survive – at least for now.

**Welcome to the Black Parade – My Chemical Romance**

When Byron took Roark into the mines for the first time, the little boy was fascinated by the world of the Underground. From that moment on, Byron became his son's idol. He wanted to grow up and become a gym leader, just like his father. He wanted to be a strong Pokémon trainer who could take down any opponents and rid Sinnoh of Team Galactic.

Despite many opinions that Roark wasn't as good as his father or that he was only advancing through the League so quickly because of who his father was, he wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of his dreams. He would become a hero in his own right. No one in the world could stop him from revolutionizing the Underground and joining the resistance against Team Galactic.

He would make his father proud by being the greatest gym leader Oreburgh had ever seen; he'd become a son that his father would be proud of. After his father left Oreburgh and left his son in charge of the gym, he knew that his time had come. It was time for him to answer the call to become the hero he had always dreamed about being.

When Roark was a small child, he heard the call to become a hero to the people of Sinnoh and he was going to answer that call because he believed in what he was doing. He'd carry out the legacy that his father started and become a savior to Sinnoh.

**Wake Me Up When September Ends – American Idiot**

The war was coming. Falkner could sense the growing tension between his family and Morty's. His heart ached at the thought of their families at war with each other. It felt like a hurricane was tearing through his heart and into his soul. Falkner was peaceful by nature; he hated to see anyone fight, let alone people he cared about. The time of tentative peace had passed; this was a time for war and fighting.

The Pokémon were going to suffer for this. They were going to become tools of a war that was not theirs. Nothing about the situation was right. Falkner couldn't bear the thought of innocent Pokémon being used for such horrors. The elders were foolish for thinking that war would bring about peace. They only wished to end their ancient blood feud as the victor.

This impending war had taught Falkner who he really was. He was no longer a member of the Kikyo clan; he was a rebel and a revolutionary against them. He would become the bringer of peace in a time of war. Until then, he'd avoid the battles and bide his time until the right moment when he would finally be able to bring an end to this centuries old feud.

**Memories – Within Temptation**

They could only be together in her memories. Will was gone. She'd never see his smile again, his beautiful eyes behind the mask. They were just memories now. She was alone, left behind. She had no clue if he was dead or alive, whether he'd return or if he was gone for good. They had no choice. He had to leave to protect them both. There was no other way, but Arceus if Karen didn't wish there was something else they could have done to stay together.

She struggled to keep herself together in their time apart. With no way to contact each other, there was no way for her to be sure that he was still alive. The uncertainty ate away at Karen even more than the possibility that Will was dead. Hope dangled in front of her on a string, always just out of reach. She had promised to stay together for Will and that was all that kept her from losing her mind because of losing the love of her life.

The only thing Karen had for sure was her memories of Will. It was the only thing that kept her from losing him and losing her mind.

**Hate (I Really Don't Like You) – Plain White T's**

Caitlin was beautiful, perfect, and a powerful Pokémon trainer. She was everything Darach had ever wanted. They had spent years with each other, spending all their time in the castle alone with each other. It was perfect. He had finally swept his princess off her feet and they were supposed to ride off into the sunset together.

Unfortunately after the credits rolled, their happy ending came to a screeching halt. She left to go to Unova to become part of their Elite Four. She left without a second thought and left Darach with a broken heart. After everything they had been through, after he devoted the majority of his life to her, she left without a care in the world as to how he felt.

After she left, Darach couldn't even remember what it was that attracted him to Caitlin in the first place. She seemed like a beautiful princess at the time, but now she just seemed like a spoiled brat that couldn't handle not getting what she wanted. All he wanted was for his love to be returned, but she couldn't even give him that. After everything he had done for her, she left him.

Caitlin was everything that he wanted, but it turned out that she wasn't what he needed.

**Misery Business – Paramore**

Steven Stone knew it was wrong, but he couldn't be bothered to give a damn. He knew that he was the one who belonged with Wallace, not Winona. He waited patiently for eight months, praying that he'd get his chance with his childhood friend instead of the pretty girl with purple hair and an enchanting smile that swept Wallace's heart away.

As soon as things were rocky between Wallace and Winona, Steven may have had a hand in pushing them closer to the edge. Winona didn't deserve him. Wallace deserved better than her; he deserved someone who truly loved him and would treat him like beautiful gem he was. He didn't want to spite Winona; she was a lovely girl, but she wasn't right for Wallace. In Steven's eyes, no one would ever be good enough to deserve his best friend.

Two weeks after the breakup, Steven finally worked up the courage to kiss Wallace. He couldn't risk losing another chance with Wallace because he waited too long. He never meant to steal Wallace away, but he couldn't let another opportunity pass by. He refused. Steven knew that Winona would never forgive him, but none of that matter as long as he was in Wallace's arms. His wildest dreams were finally coming true.

**Baby, It's Cold Outside – Glee**

"I have to get back to Ash and Brock," Dawn said with a smile. "They're going to worry about where I am." She pulled Volkner in a hug before going to go get her coat, but he gripped her wrist gently to pull her back against his chest. It was snowing – a rarity in Sunyshore – and she hadn't left the gym. She'd told Ash and Brock that she was going back for a rematch against Volkner and ended up staying for a date. The attractive blond gym leader was irresistible; no one could say no to a gorgeous guy, especially not Dawn.

"Baby, it's cold outside," Volkner replied. "Why don't you spend the night? It wouldn't be suspicious at all with the snow." One flash of his charming grin weakened Dawn's resolve. Staying for another hour or two couldn't hurt; she would wait until the snow stopped falling. Ash and Brock would understand if she was late. It wouldn't be suspicious at all, if they even noticed. Ash was naïve and Brock would be too busy flirting with Nurse Joy. If it was either of them, they'd be staying out as well because of the bad weather. Besides, it was cold outside and it was warm in Volkner's arms.

**Totally F*cked – Spring Awakening**

Cynthia didn't become a champion by being weak. Most of her competitors didn't take her seriously because there had never been a female champion before. She didn't get insulted though; she crushed anyone who dared to underestimate her because of her gender.

When cocky kids came into her room after defeating Lucian, they had no idea just how little chance they had. Once she pulled out her first Pokémon Spiritomb and they saw the amount of sheer power it had compared to their Torterras and Monfernos, they realized that they never stood a chance against her. Many of them froze at the sight of her Pokémon; others pushed forward into the battle, only to be defeated.

Cynthia's favorite way to battle was to corner her enemy, get them down to their last Pokémon and weaken it until it could barely move. Even though these trainers beat the Elite Four, they were still no match for a champion. She sent out her Pokémon with skill and precision, each one stronger than the last and the best match for her current opponent. No one else stood a chance against her. Not even the members of the Elite Four could defeat her. When someone faced a champion, especially a champion like Cynthia, they were doomed from the start and, if they were smart, they knew it.

* * *

I think I've listened to all of these songs as least five times each solely for the purpose of this challenge. So far I've learned that I write some pretty damn depressing things. This actually explains a lot. I'm vaguely insane like that.

Alrighty, so the next set should be FerventShipping, but there's no guarantee that'll be next. It really depends on Calliope (my muse has a name. I try to bribe her by leaving carrots out for plot bunnies). So if Calliope wants to write FerventShipping, we'll get that. If not, it'll be one of the pairings mentioned previously.

If you have any requests for a set, I'd love to hear them. I'm pretty much open to anything; I love a good challenge. I'll write anyone to the best of my capability, no promises on quality though!

So drop a review with what you think! I've been so out of practice with writing since college started, so I'd love to get some feedback.


End file.
